<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мой король by vlad_chatsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662018">Мой король</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky'>vlad_chatsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, King Alistair (Dragon Age), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, что стоит запирать окна, Алистер знает прекрасно. О том, что вороны летают, в общем-то, в силу того, что они птицы - тоже.</p><p>О том, что Вороны способны пробраться в закрытое окно на втором этаже, его как-то не предупреждали.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Zevran Arainai</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мой король</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>О том, что стоит запирать окна, Алистер знает прекрасно. О том, что вороны летают, в общем-то, в силу того, что они птицы — тоже.</p><p>О том, что Вороны способны пробраться в закрытое окно на втором этаже, его как-то не предупреждали.</p><p>Поэтому, когда он, выныривая из сна, слышит какой-то посторонний звук, то первым делом тянется к кинжалу на тумбе и вглядывается туда, где громыхнули занавески, впуская внутрь ночной воздух. Показалось?</p><p>Скрипит половица.</p><p>Не показалось.</p><p>Он принимает сидячее положение молниеносно и уже собирается отбросить одеяло, как кто-то наваливается на него — одет этот кто-то в черное, и лица он не может разглядеть за маской в полнейшей темноте, только вот, когда он умудряется приставить кинжал к чужому горлу, нападающий неожиданно не сопротивляется и даже смеется.</p><p>Алистер вслушивается.</p><p>Что-то подозрительно знакомое цепляет его в смехе, пока он не замечает наконец «клюв» на чужом капюшоне.</p><p>— Зевран? — знакомец хмыкает, и Алистер выдыхает резко. — Как ты тут оказался? Неужели так сложно войти через дверь?</p><p>Зевран откидывает капюшон и снимает маску с нижней части лица.</p><p>— Двери — это скучно.</p><p>Кинжал все еще остается у чужого горла, когда эльф склоняется ближе, стягивая с волос ленту.</p><p>— Тем более, что это был сюрприз, — улыбается он. — Я не спал две ночи, но все-таки приехал так скоро, как только смог.</p><p>Алистер хмурит брови. Лицо Зеврана он видит смутно, но кинжал все-таки откладывает — чужое тело более расслабленно устраивается у него на груди, и он слышит, как размеренно эльф дышит ему в шею и, кажется, даже урчит.</p><p>Он поистине титаническим усилием игнорирует поцелуй в ключицу и фыркает.</p><p>— Может, разденешься и ляжешь спать? — интересуется он. — Две ночи — это ведь только то, что ты считал, я уверен.</p><p>— Я не хочу спать, — отзывается Зевран, и в голосе его становится на пару игривых ноток больше. — Я две ночи катился в чертовой повозке не для того, чтобы просто спать.</p><p>Он неуверенно выдыхает.</p><p>— Зев…</p><p>— Ради Создателя, — бормочет Ворон. — Помоги мне раздеться. Или королей этому не учат?</p><p>Он в темноте неуверенно скользит по чужой груди в надежде разыскать застежки плаща, и даже цепляет их пальцами, с непривычки дергая сильнее, чем следовало бы. Зевран смеется над этим хрипловато, немного задушенно даже, откидывает голову — Алистер видит, как пшеничные волосы скользят по плечам, облаченным в черное, — и бормочет что-то на антиванском, заставляя мысленно напомнить — в который раз, — что он не понимает ни слова.</p><p>Мысленно — потому что чужие губы решительно мешают ему говорить.</p><p>Он выпадает из реальности на пару мгновений, когда зеврановы руки забираются к нему под ночную рубашку и оглаживают живот — он не помнит, каким именно образом с него исчезло одеяло, но, видимо, это одна из тех увлекательных историй о попойках, которые заканчиваются обычно фразой «что было дальше, понятия не имею». Разница лишь в том, что пьян он не гномьим элем, а одним антиванцем.</p><p>О том, что Зевран дышит ему на ухо и увлекательно трется об него, он узнает как-то совсем уж неожиданно.</p><p>— А ты уверен, — нерешительности в его голосе примерно столько же, сколько сомнения в том, что Зевран воспримет его слова без обиды. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь хотя бы передохнуть или…</p><p>Чужой ловкий язык во рту мешает говорить и мыслить окончательно — он выдыхает резко и горячо, пальцами зарываясь в распущенные зеврановы волосы, и понимает, что, наверное, просто видит очень хороший и очень приятный сон, навеянный долгим отсутствием одного определенного антиванца ввиду его отбытия на родину.</p><p>Когда он наконец стягивает с Зеврана помимо плаща еще и кожаный нагрудник, прикосновение к поддоспешнику вызывает у него желание засмеяться. Зевран фыркает в ответ на его плохо сдерживаемую улыбку.</p><p>— О, тебе смешно, дорогой? — урчит он. — А ты знаешь, как смешно было мне, когда я являлся к тебе в палатку почти обнаженным, а там… это? И, заметь, твои доспехи — отнюдь не моя кожа.</p><p>Алистер хмыкает в последний раз и кивает.</p><p>— Справедливо, — говорит он, и Зевран, улыбаясь ему в губы, не говорит больше ничего, пока с его, алистеровой, груди не исчезает все, что там, собственно, было — и чужие губы тут же перебираются туда, целуют немедля.</p><p>Он инстинктивно зарывается пальцами в пшеницу на затылке, несильно сжимая длинные пряди зеврановых волос между пальцами, и откидывается на подушки: королевские покои на деле — совершенно простая комната, с той лишь разницей, что кровать в ней большая, скорее для вида, потому что королева Анора вряд ли когда-либо захочет почтить его своим присутствием. В отличие от одного Антиванского Ворона.</p><p>Он уже почти стонет, когда горячий язык касается пресса, а ловкие пальцы развязывают шнуровку на его штанах — и касаются его плоти.</p><p>А потом он чувствует, как что-то давит на таз, и приподнимает голову: Зевран, кажется, опирается рукой о его кость и подпирает голову, второй рукой задумчиво и довольно медленно поглаживая его.</p><p>— Я тут вспомнил, — говорит Зевран, почувствовав его взгляд, — а куда делась Морриган после битвы? Что-то как-то возможности спросить все не было, а это ведь вроде как было ваше серостражеское дело.</p><p>Алистер воет тихо.</p><p>— Зев, — он откидывается обратно и за ощупь находит чужую щеку, — мне кажется, Морриган — не та, о ком я хочу думать в этот момент.</p><p>Зевран хмыкает и явно проявляет к нему жалость: язык скользит теперь по плоти, и он сдавленно выдыхает, пальцами сжимая простыни.</p><p>— Я думал, те обещания в письме были шуткой, — бормочет он, и Зевран смеется, посылая по телу вибрацию и выбивая все же парочку резких выдохов.</p><p>— Мой король, — голос у Зеврана хриплый, полный желания, — я никогда не обещаю впустую. Если я написал, что…</p><p>— Не говори об этом вслух. Это может плохо закончиться.</p><p>Зевран хмыкает и вместо ответа целует головку и вбирает больше половины, скользя языком по стволу, и Алистер не то чтобы много раз пробовал делать это, но лично ему, конечно, было бы не совсем просто — это, наверное, последняя его связная мысль до тех пор, пока Зевран не начинает делать… это.</p><p>Он не знает, как точно назвать это, если не магией, но от чужого рта и языка становится как-то слишком уж хорошо, и в первый раз грешным делом он подумал о том, что хитрющий эльф все-таки что-то подмешал ему в выпивку — но магия повторилась и во второй раз, и в третий, и в последующие. Алистер до сих пор очень хочет спросить, не учат ли этому у Воронов, но почему-то ему кажется, что серьезного ответа он не добьется: от Зеврана в таком вопросе можно ожидать лишь кучу шуток на счет его краснеющего лица.</p><p>Ну или на счет стонов, которые он способен выдавить из вроде как королевского горла.</p><p>Как ни странно, этот аспект их отношений Зеврану пришлось взламывать, словно особо сложный древний замок, потому что алистеров разум стойко отказывался менять свое мнение на счет того, что издавать вообще какие-либо звуки во время того, что с ним вытворяет один определенный и очень наглый эльф, — до безобразия позорно. Уговорами антиванец его не взял, поэтому пошел на излюбленную разбойничью хитрость — и, демоны его побери, выиграл. Остаточные явления вроде румянца и легкого притворного недовольства его до сих пор скорее забавляют, чем смущают.</p><p>Потому, наверное, первое, о чем Алистер подумал, отчего-то отвлекаясь от плавных движений пухлых губ и умелого языка: это не лагерь, где «все свои», и, в принципе, поймут и простят. Второе: у него есть жена. Брак фиктивный, но ненужные слухи о королевской чете не нужны никому. Третье: он находится около той грани, после которой пара шагов до оргазма, что чревато определенными последствиями.</p><p>— Зев, — зовет он неуверенно, и голос звучит надломленно — и слишком горячо, — Зев, подожди.</p><p>Зев не ждет: замедляет чуть темп и чуть выпускает плоть изо рта, но не прекращает посасывать и ласкать языком. Он закрывает глаза и выдыхает, силясь успокоиться и собрать мысли во что-то, отдаленно напоминающее связную цепочку.</p><p>— Зев, а если кто-то услышит? — говорит он. — Возникнут вопросы, и…</p><p>Зевран нехотя выпускает его изо рта полностью. С губ непроизвольно срывается выдох, а бедра вздрагивают.</p><p>— У тебя есть жена, — резонно замечает Зевран, — вы же должны с ней время от времени заниматься чем-то помимо государственных дел.</p><p>— Я бы вряд ли стал звать Анору твоим именем.</p><p>Зевран улыбается похабно — он этого не видит, но чувствует каждой клеточкой враз покрывшегося мурашками тела.</p><p>— Мне это льстит, — шепчет Зевран низко, — но постарайся все же ограничиться только стонами. Они меня очень мотивируют.</p><p>Он уже хочет сказать, что лично него, безусловно, мотивируют стоны одного определенного Ворона, но Зевран и слова вставить ему не дает.</p><p>Не то чтобы он очень расстроен, но опасная черта оказывается пройдена всего за пару движений горячего рта, да и расстояние до следующей из-за этого оказалось невероятно коротко.</p><p>Он, ощущая, как воздух бьется в легких, выдыхает его резко вместе с невнятной просьбой Зеврану — он и сам не знает, просит ли он о продолжении или об остановке, только Зевран ее то ли не слышит, то ли игнорирует, и в итоге его перебрасывает за грань с приглушенным ладонью вскриком — на этот раз не потому, что «воины и мужчины не стонут», а потому, что он предпочел бы, чтобы его голос в такие моменты слышал только тот, кто их и вызывает.</p><p>Отголоски оргазма сотрясают его тело некоторое время, пока он не замечает, что сердце начинает успокаиваться, а от падкого на пошлые высказывания Зеврана еще нет ни одного комментария.</p><p>Он легко двигает бедром, прижатым чужим телом.</p><p>— Зев? — зовет он темноту на постели, сереющую пшеницей зеврановых волос. Тот не отвечает.</p><p>Алистер вздыхает несколько обреченно и с небольшими усилиями подтягивает на удивление крепко уснувшего Зеврана на соседнюю подушку.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Утро в первую очередь встречает Алистера затекшей до ужаса рукой. Он открывает глаза, собираясь просто перекатиться на другой бок, чтобы кровь вернулась в несчастную конечность, но что-то его напрягает.</p><p>Перекатиться он не может.</p><p>Он открывает сперва один глаз. Затем второй. Обнаруживает внизу постели кожаную броню, черный плащ, собственную рубаху, один сапог и маску, остальное добро валяется на полу, а обладатель всего этого барахла, отдавивший ему казенную левую руку, мирно сопит у него на плече.</p><p>Алистер вздыхает.</p><p>— А вот так посмотришь на него, — говорит он балдахину, — и какой из него убийца? Так, симпатичный эльф.</p><p>Балдахин, к его удивлению и разочарованию, сохраняет траурное молчание — видимо, по безвременно почившей логике. Гость его, напротив, вертится на месте, а затем мычит негромко.</p><p>— За симпатичного спасибо, — первое, что он слышит от проснувшегося Зеврана. — Но неужели это все, чего я достоин? Всего лишь «симпатичный»?</p><p>Алистер вместо ответа на бесконечные шутки целует чужие губы — те изгибаются сначала в улыбке, а потом отвечают с рвением.</p><p>— Я тут вспомнил, — стягивая рубаху через голову, урчит Зевран, и Алистер завороженно наблюдает за тем, как обнажается оливковая кожа, — что у нас есть одно незаконченное дело.</p><p>Вставить ему еще хоть слово Зевран не дает.</p><p>А вот вставить что-то помимо слов — очень даже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>